Danger Days
by StereoRiptide
Summary: 2019. A disaster has taken place. We are now in the post-apocalyptic world, with BLI as it's leader. Damon, AKA Party Poison, leads a group of masked vigilantes, known as Killjoys. Their goal? Save humanity by revealing the truth, no matter how bad it is
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So here's the full summary for a new story idea I got. If anyone knows My Chemical Romance you'll understand the plot right away. For others, I hope you all catch on quickly and enjoy the ride. Chapter one will hopefully be up by tomorrow but I suggest reading this anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary-<strong>

The year is 2019. A disaster has taken place and we are now in the post-apocalyptic world.

The government is run by a company called Better Living IND, located in the heart of Mystic Falls, VA. Their world is literally black and white – their logos, their ray-guns (the primary weapon of choice), their clothes, even the Draculoids (masked vampires) employed by them. Their leader is Klaus.

They market a drug that artificially creates a feeling of happiness – eliminating the need to do anything real in life, or experience anything enjoyable. The pills are the main way BLI employs mind control to the masses. Also used are mind control videos. BLI has slogans like "we can fix you", "building a better you", "everything is perfect" "love is a pill." This keeps the citizens under their control and blind to what is really going on.

Those not under the control, and on the run from BLI, are the Killjoys. The Killjoys are the survivalists, the ones trying to spread the truth, no matter how bad it is. Thus being a "killjoy" in the literal sense, destroying the notion that everything is perfect as BLI portrays it to be. Their world is dirty, fast, colorful and violent – abandoned buildings, graffiti, brightly colored masks, ray guns and biker jackets.

There is one group of Killjoys in particular, that BLI wants to stop.

The group is lead by Damon Salvatore, who's known to the world as Party Poison. Dangerous, determined, fearless, and cocky would all be used if someone was asked to describe Party Poison. Second in command is Damon's friend and trusted ally, Alaric Saltzman (AKA - Fun Ghoul) . Also in the group is Damon's younger brother, Stefan Salvatore (AKA – Kobra Kid), and Jeremy Gilbert (AKA – Jet Star).

Posters are up around the city with their four faces on them, covered in a red x and a black bar that reads "exterminate". They are wanted for A) not cooperating with BLI's plans of mind control, and B) trying to expose BLI for what they really are, thus the reason why they are always on the run.

When Jeremy receives word that his sister Elena has been captured by the Draculoids, he and the Killjoys set off to rescue her. They'll have to work together and break into BLI headquarters, which means traveling to the one place Damon vowed to never go again, Mystic Falls, Virginia. Will he agree to help save her? Or will he disband the only hope humanity has left.

To some they're the heroes, to others the villains, but one thing is for sure... the Killjoys make some noise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo... anyone interested?<strong>


	2. Just Another Day In Batter City, CA

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: In response to my first reviewer – yes, I'm trying to incorporate as many TVD characters as possible. Besides, Caroline is always a blessing to right. R&R people! Enjoy XD**

**Poster of all the characters on my profile. It might help give you an idea of what everything looks like.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Danger Days~<strong>_

**Ch.1: ****Just Another Day In Battery City, CA**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV.<strong>

"So we're at our new hideout. Another broken down hotel. Now here's the door to our new room. Pretty isn't it? All nice and... dirty and... red." Alaric says, turning the hand-held video camera towards the door. "There should be a '_Beware. Enter At Your Own Risk' _sign, but it's hard to find a Walmart these days." He says, opening the door and walking inside. "Here we have Jeremy, asleep as usual." He says, turning the camera towards Jeremy Gilbert's sleeping form. "And no, that is not spilled beer beside his mouth. It's just his drool. I'd pull the blanket off of him, but I'm scared their might be a bigger puddle down lower." He says, shuddering. "Now on to the bathroom. We have to be..." Stefan emerges from the bathroom, wearing only a worn down white towel. "Ooh look it's Steffy. How was your shower?" He asks, zooming in on Stefan's face.

"Ugh it was freezing and the water was dirty. Now go away." Stefan groans, covering the lenses with his hand.

"Aww you're no fun." His voice drops to a whisper. "That's why they call him a Killjoy."

"I heard that" Stefan says, hitting Alaric's back with his towel.

"I'll save everyone from the pain of going blind and keep the camera away from Steffy's nudeness. Now let's enter the bathroom. But we have to be really, really quiet." Alaric says, throwing the bathroom door open. "And this, my friends, is why the world collapsed." He announces, turning the camera to Damon who was caught straightening his hair.

"Damn it, Ric. Get out of the bathroom with that freakin' thing." Damon yells, attempting to kick Alaric's knee while holding the straightener to his hair. He jumps back and the foot misses by a few inches.

"This _freakin'_ thing is what's going to tell our story once the world is normal again, Mr. Pink hair." Ric says defiantly.

"Why can't we tell our own story?" Damon asks, turning the straightener off and sitting it onto the counter.

"Because we'll be dead, DUH." He tells him.

"Nice thinking, Ric." Damon sighs, fixing his hair with his fingers and exiting the bathroom.

"We need to go. Now." Damon says, grabbing random items from around the room and throwing them into a black duffel bag. "They're going to be here any second. Now HELP."

Stefan and Jeremy pitch in, grabbing the remaining items from the bathroom. All of their belongings fit into the bag with ease.

"Where's Grace?" Damon asks, looking around hurriedly.

"She said she was going to go put a letter in the mail. It was to her mom, I think." Alaric says.

"We'll have to pick her up on the way out." Damon says, shrugging his blue and red leather jacket on. He pulls the yellow mask from his jacket pocket and pulls it over his head, letting it hand around his neck. He reaches for his gun belt last, attaching it around his waist. "Let's go, Killjoys."

Alaric, Stefan, and Jeremy all put their jackets on and grab their masks. Jeremy grabs the duffel bag and they all exit the run down hotel.

"They're here." Stefan says once we reach the car. Him and Jeremy slide into the backseat while Alaric climbs into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV.<strong>

"GRACE" I yell, pulling out my yellow ray gun. Three Draculoids appear from around a corner. They take off running when they see me, aiming their white guns at my head. I shoot one in the stomach and it falls down onto the dirt. The remaining two crouch down, taking their time and firing. They miss my pretty face by millimeters.

"PARTY POISON"

I turn around and see Grace running in my direction.

"GET IN THE CAR" I yell to her. She nods and Stefan pulls her into the backseat. I fire one more shot, hitting another Draculoid, and then open the driver side door.

"We're outta here" Alaric yells, sticking his head out the window. I press the gas down, in a matter of seconds we're going 92mph down the dirt road.

"That was a little too close for my liking." Stefan says from behind me. I smirk at him in the side mirror.

"It's getting dark. We need to get off the roads." Alaric says. I nod and pull off the path, driving into the desert.

We create a little camp in the sand. Our only sleeping bag goes to Grace and she falls asleep quickly. We're up late into the night. Discussing plans, telling stories, and listening to the small radio Grace found at the hotel. No music stations are broadcast anymore, so we only keep the radio for one reason; to hear the announcements of Dr. Death-defying. He's a Killjoy like us, but he was injured in the disaster and uses a wheelchair now. He has spies that gather information and keep an eye on BLI. Whenever new news comes in he'll broadcast it over the radio, alerting all Killjoys. It's not the best system in the world, but its the only one we have.

It's after midnight when we started conversing again.

"Yea we really should find some Killjoy women. I'm getting lonely." Ric says, lying next to the fire.

"Same here." Jeremy sighs.

"No. Screw finding women. We need to take better care of Grace. This isn't the life I want for her." I say, kicking the sand with my boot.

"Dude, would you stop that. She's not even your kid." Jeremy says, rolling his eyes while eating another can of Power Pop.

"You're taking all of our food, Jer." Stefan says, hitting his arm.

"Whatever. I just don't understand Damon and his need to provide for the little bicker-bitch." Jeremy says, shrugging. A second later and he's on the ground, me leaning over him with my hands around his throat.

"You will not talk about her like that. Got it, Gilbert? I know you like to forget the facts, but I provide for you too. So shut up or your out." I spit out, words sounding like daggers.

"Ss...sorry" Jeremy chokes out, struggling to breath. I release him suddenly and stand up, walking away from the fire. I walk over to Grace's sleeping form and crouch down next to her, reaching my hand out to brush the hair from her forehead.

"It's officially July third. Happy tenth birthday, Grace."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but it's kind of an introduction for our Killjoys. Reviews = More Chapters!<strong>


	3. The Draculoids Have Brains, Go Figure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Glad the people that reviewed seemed to like it. I know it's still kind of confusing. Enjoy and R&R! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Danger Days~<br>_Ch. 2: The Draculoids Have Brains. Go Figure.**

_The future is bulletproof. -Dr. Death-defying  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person.<strong>

"Damon. Damon, wake up." Ric says, hitting Damon's arm. He jumps up, alert and ready to fight.

"What happened?" He asks, searching the area with his eyes.

"Grace is gone. We can't find her." Ric says with a frown.

"What do you mean she's gone? She was sleeping right beside me." Damon says, turning around to find an empty sleeping bag. "Damn it. Now they can be sneaky? When the hell did that happen?"

"Who knows, just get up. It's after four in the morning and we need to find Grace before something bad happens." Ric says, walking back to the campfire to gather up the supplies.

"What the... Did anyone else hear that?" Jeremy says, looking out into the darkness. Everyone goes silent and quiet but distinct footsteps can be heard coming from the dark desert. Damon grabs a flare from the duffel bag and starts it. Red flames begin lighting the small, sandy area around him.

"They're coming from this direction. Grab your ray guns." Damon says, slowly walking towards the sound of the footsteps. His eyebrow quirks upward, confusion appearing on his face. A Draculoid dressed in all white slowly approaches, unarmed and with his head tilted at an odd angle.

"Freaky." Stefan murmurs before Damon shoots it in the head. It falls lifelessly to the sand.

"DAMON" Everyone yells in astonishment. It was against Killjoy law to kill an unarmed man, Draculoid included.

"He saw us without our masks. He had to die." Damon says. "Search the area. Kill any that remain." He adds, turning his back on the group. Everyone walks off into the desert, ray guns at their sides. Damon crouches down in front of the fire, silently thinking.

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly. It felt as if it had only been a couple minutes when Damon lifted his head to look at the rising sun. He reaches down to pull his bandana up over his nose and mouth. With all the moving feet, dirt and sand got kicked up rather quickly. It was also a good substitute for his mask, which was tucked away safely in his back pocket.<p>

"Killjoys." He calls out. The three other men walk over to him, listening for their orders. "We're going after Grace. Collect all of our things and meet me in the Trans Am." Damon tells them, throwing a handful of sand into the fire. He stands and makes his way to the car, slamming the drivers side door.

Alaric approaches the car first, holding the small radio under his arm. He climbs inside and hits Damon's shoulder.

"We'll find her. Stop worrying so much." He says with a wink, pulling on his rubber, green and purple Frankenstein mask.

"Hurry up, you idiots." Damon yells after the two teenagers.

"We're coming, we're coming. Don't get your thong stuck up your butt. Oh wait..." Stefan says, laughing. Jeremy laughs and they bump fists.

"I am driving away in three... two..." Damon says, starting the engine.

"Wait, wait, we're coming." They yell, grabbing the duffel bag and jumping into the car.

"'Bout time." Damon mumbles, hitting the gas and heading towards the nearest road.

* * *

><p>After driving for ten minutes they drive by the abandoned motel. A Draculoid paces around the dirt parking lot, hand on his gun holster. Damon hits the break. When the car screeches to a stop he jumps out, running to stand behind the Draculoid.<p>

"Right here, you son of a bitch." He says, sitting his hand on his ray gun. The Draculoid jerks around, pulling his gun out.

"Party Poison. We've been looking for you." He says, voice creepily void of emotion.

"I'm sure you have. Too bad Klaus will never get his hands on me or my mind." Damon says, smirking.

The Drac reaches for his gun, but before he can pull the trigger Damon fires three shots. The Drac falls to the ground, dead. Damon sighs, putting his yellow ray gun back into it's holster and returning to the Trans Am.

"That was... wow." Jeremy says from the backseat.

"Why do you think Klaus wants him so much? He's the best Killjoy there is." Ric says.

"No, Dr. Death-defying is the best. He's who trained me, remember?" Damon sighs, driving out of the parking lot.

"Well he _was _the best, but then he got hurt in the disaster. It must suck being stuck in a wheel chair." Ric says, shaking his head.

"Even if he's disabled now, he found a way to help all Killjoys." Damon replies.

"You mean through the radio?" Stefan asks. Damon nods in reply.

"Now every Killjoy gets a warning before being ambushed by Dracs. It's pretty brilliant. As long as they have a radio anyways." Damon says.

* * *

><p>They drive for twenty more minutes, until two white motorcycles come into view. Behind them two Dracs appear to be taunting Grace, ray guns in their hands. Damon slams on the breaks and stands up in the topless Trans Am. Two shots later and both Dracs are on the ground with bullet holes in their heads. Damon jumps over the car door, running over to Grace. He crouches down to her level, looking her over for any injuries.<p>

"Are you ok?" He asks, brushing some dirt off of her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She nods and he smiles. His smiles are reserved for her only. No one else has the power to force one out of him.

He stands up and reaches his hand out to her. She grasps it gratefully and they walk back to the Trans Am, hand in hand. He picks her up, placing her on Stefan's lap in the backseat.

"Good to have you back, Grace." Stefan says, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing lightly. She lies her head back on his shoulder.

"I feel like I haven't slept in years." She says, sighing dramatically. The four men laugh.

"You got at least five hours of sleep before they kidnapped you." Jeremy tells her.

"Ten year old's need more sleep than nine year old's, Jeremy." Grace replies, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, my bad." Jeremy says sarcastically.

* * *

><p>They're still driving down the dirt road when a black car comes into view. Damon slams on the breaks and the five Killjoys exit the car. One man and three Draculoids exit the car, walking towards the Killjoys. Damon puts his mask on and moves forward, somewhat shielding Grace with his body.<p>

The Dracs stop about twenty feet in front of the Killjoys, hands on their guns. The man stops in the middle of them, flashing everyone a smirk.

"Klaus." Damon spits out as a greeting.

"Hello Party Poison. Long time, no see." Klaus says, giving him a quick wave. "Aah, and here we have Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, and little Missile Kid. It's a pleasure." He says, bowing towards them without breaking eye contact with Damon.

Klaus raises his gun across his chest. The Killjoys realize a little too late that it was a signal for the Dracs to fire.


	4. Dont Worry Things Will Get Worse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Danger Days~<br>**_**Chapter 3: Don't Worry. Things Will Get Worse.**

_The aftermath is secondary -Dr. Death-defying_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person.<strong>

"Stop fighting, you disobedient child, or I will make sure your death is painful." Klaus swears, as one of the Dracs holds Grace's arm tightly and she tries to get out of his hold.

"Party, wake up. Please, I need you." Grace cries, hitting the Dracs arm.

Damon's eyes open slowly, blinking a few times. He groans and rolls over onto his back, lifting his head to see the bleeding wound in his leg. His eyes fall on Grace and open wide in panic.

"Let her... go,... Klaus. Take me... instead." Damon groans, breathing heavily.

"No, that would ruin the game. Keep. Running." Klaus enunciates, before pulling the trigger of his ray gun and creating another wound in Damon's leg. He lets out a small whimper before the world fades to black.

* * *

><p>"We'll stop in Las Vegas to see if we can find some bandages and a new radio." Alaric says from the drivers seat.<p>

"Drive fast. The more time we waste, the less time Grace has." Damon says from beside him.

"Just be glad they only shot one of us." Jeremy says from behind.

"Yea, I'm sure he's real happy there's a cut the size of Texas in his leg, Jer." Stefan says, rolling his eyes.

"Well, what if all of us had been shot? Who would be driving right now?" Jeremy says defiantly.

"He has a point." Damon groans.

"We're almost there. Just hold on." Ric says, pressing down on the gas pedal.

"Hold on to what, exactly? My sanity? Sorry buddy, but I lost that a loooong time ago." Damon says.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, you stay with your brother. We're going to look for bandages, a new radio and possibly a telephone." Alaric says, pulling his mask on and following Jeremy into the abandoned general store.<p>

"How are you doing?" Stefan asks, brushing the hair off of Damon's forehead.

"Just great. How are you today, Steffy?" Damon asks sarcastically. Stefan rolls his eyes and climbs up into the drivers seat.

"Don't be like that. We'll get you fixed up and then we'll find Grace."

"Your optimism makes me sick. Mind if I puke on you?" Damon asks, forcing a smirk.

"Um...no thanks."

"Ugh..." Damon groans, lifting his leg.

"What? Does it hurt? Do you need something?" Stefan asks, leaning over him protectively.

"I'm getting blood on the door." Damon groans, banging his head against the cushioned seat. Stefan laughs.

"If you survive this I promise to re-paint the door for you, ok?" He says, smiling.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, little brother." Damon says. "Same color spray paint and everything?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." Stefan sighs.

"Here, let's get that leg cleaned up." Alaric says, appearing beside the car.

"Sure took long enough. Did you forget I was dying or something?" Damon asks.

"Yea, must have slipped my mind." Alaric says, rolling his eyes and crouching down to reveal Damon's torn up leg.

"GUYS, GUYS" Jeremy yells, running frantically towards the car. When he reaches them, he leans against the car, breathing heavily.

"What? What?" Damon asks, faking interest.

"I found a pay phone." He says.

"How 'bout a radio?" Stefan asks.

"No radio, but I called my dad." Jeremy says.

"Well isn't that great." Damon groans.

"Hold still, damn it." Alaric mumbles, attempting to clean Damon's wounds.

"The Dracs found the house last night."

"What did they take? Guns? Money? Supplies?" Stefan asks seriously.

"No. They took my sister."

"Why would they take your god damned sister?" Damon groans.

"I don't know. The line was disconnected before I could ask anything." Jeremy says.

"Great. Now we have two people to rescue." Alaric says, wrapping Damon's leg in a torn white shirt.

"No. We have Grace to rescue." Damon says.

"What about my sister?" Jeremy says, growing angry.

"What about her? That's your problem." He replies.

"She's not under BLI's control. It's your job to save her." Jeremy yells.

"I save whoever the hell I want." Damon responds.

"Oh, yea right. That's real mature, _Captain._" Jeremy says, making air quotations.

"If you don't like it then you're free to go." Damon says, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Fine. I think I will. I'm freakin' sick and tired of you thinking you some great leader. You only care about what you want and how soon you can get it." Jeremy yells, pulling his gang bandana from his neck and throwing it at Damon.

"See ya, then." Damon says, smirking and waving as Jeremy walks away.

"I hope your stupid little girl DIES." Jeremy says, stomping off towards the store. Damon growls and reaches for his ray gun, aiming for Jeremy's head. Stefan grabs his arm, twisting the gun out of his hand.

"What the hell are you thinking? Killing another Killjoy? Are you insane?" He asks.

"Did you hear him?" Damon asks dramatically.

"Yes, I heard him. Now stop acting like a child." Stefan says. Damon groans, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, father. Anything you say, father." He says.

"Real mature, Damon. Real mature."


	5. Killjoys Don't Have A Conscience

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: And a big thanks to my awesome beta JadeAlmasy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Danger Days~<br>**_**Ch. 4: Good Thing Killjoys Don't Have A Conscience (Or Do They?)**

_Heroes are ordinary people who make themselves extraordinary. -Gerard Way_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person.<strong>

"Cactus...cactus...cactus...cactus...ca..."

"We get it. There are a lot of fucking Cactus' in the desert." Damon groans, slamming his hand onto the steering wheel.

"Sorry. And I think it's Cacti." Stefan murmurs, looking anywhere except at Damon. "Do you think he'll find his sister?" He asks no one in particular.

"Doubt it. He's on his own. Unless he finds more Killjoys to team up with, he'll end up dead, having his mind controlled, or on happy pills." Damon says, cracking his knuckles obnoxiously.

"Well that's the way to have a bright outlook." Alaric sighs.

"Are we th..."

"I swear to god, if you ask one more time, I'm going to duct tape your mouth to your ass." Alaric tells Stefan, causing the car to go silent for once.

* * *

><p>"Masks?"<p>

"Check."

"Ray guns?"

"Check."

"Smoke Grenades?"

"Check."

"Incentive to kill?"

"Double check."

"Good. Now let's do this." Damon says, pulling his mask down over his eyes. The three Killjoys creep along the wall of a BLI factory, nearing the entrance.

"Here we go..." He whispers, before rounding the corner and kicking the door open. Draculoids turn to full alert, pulling their guns out quickly, but they're too slow. The Killjoys take all five of them down easily before moving onto the next room.

This one's a lab. The walls are lined with computers, unmasked Dracs sit, rapidly typing on the keyboards. In the corner stands a tall, lithe, Asian women, and at her feet sits a little girl. They don't seem to have noticed the violence that has broken out in the building.

Since they are unarmed, the Killjoys have no choice but to merely knock them out. There would be a major uproar if they were to kill so many unarmed men. Stefan steps forward, pressing a button on his wristband and sending electric shock-waves through the Dracs, rendering them unconscious. The Asian women takes off running in the opposite direction, disappearing down a hallway.

"GRACE!" Damon yells.

Grace stands up and rushes towards him as Damon falls to his knees, ignoring the pain in his leg and holding his arms out to her. She runs into his arms, wrapping her fingers around the hem of his leather jacket and holding herself against him. He lets out a sigh of relief and returns the hug, wrapping his arms around her small back and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I was so scared." She whispers, wetting Damon's jacket with her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Grace." Damon mumbles, closing his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I missed you so much." She sighs. Damon releases her from his hold and stands up, grasping her hand in his.

"Second time this month, kid. Let's not try for a third, k?" He says, Grace smiles and nods, wiping a spot of blood off his forehead. "Now let's go." He says, walking towards the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>"Wait. I just remembered something." Grace says as they reach the exit.<p>

"What? We have to hurry." Alaric says, tapping his foot impatiently.

"They have another prisoner. I saw them bring her in. She's this way." She says, turning around and walking back into the building.

"She? Great. Just great." Stefan murmurs as they follow after her cautiously.

"How much farther, kid?" Alaric asks after a few minutes of walking.

"Here." She says, stopping in front of a black door. Damon steps in front, pushing her behind him before throwing the door open. To the human eye it would appear empty, but the Killjoys know better than to trust their human eyes. Their hands roam the walls, and after a minute Alaric flips a switch, powering on the lights.

"There she is." Grace says, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room. Damon rushes over to begin untying the ropes that hold her there. "Why isn't she waking up?" Grace asks.

"Because they probably gave her a happy pill. Stand back." He tells her before raising his hand and bringing it across the girls face with a smack.

"OW. What the hell?" She exclaims, snapping her attention to the man hovering over her. "Party Poison?" She asks, standing slowly.

"The one and only." He says, pulling a blue ray gun from his pocket and handing it to her. She accepts it willingly, refusing to argue with her rescuer.

"Follow me." He says simply, exiting the room and walking back the way they came. "What's your name?"

"Elena. Now where's my brother?" She asks while walking.

"Pretty name. And how should I know?" He asks.

"Jeremy? Isn't he in your 'group' or whatever?" She asks.

"Oh shit." The three Killjoys say at the same time Grace says "Oh crap."

"I really did not want to rescue you, but... whatever." Damon sighs. "At least you're hot." He murmurs too low for her to hear.

They walk for awhile before making it to the same doorway they came in through. He looks around the corner and inhales deeply. An army of Dracs stand waiting for them, blocking their only exit.

"Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul." Damon says, giving them a salute. They recognize the signal and nod holding their ray guns to their chest. "Once they're all distracted I want you both to run, alright?" He says to Grace and Elena. Grace nods, giving his hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and taking a small ray gun from Stefan.

"FIRE" He yells, running into the room and pulling his trigger. Alaric and Stefan take their positions, firing their ray guns with deadly accuracy. The Dracs spread out, surrounding them. Elena grasps Grace's hand, as they creep along the walls towards the door.

The Killjoys put up a good fight, but the Dracs continue to appear. Damon holds a gun to the back of ones head, pulling its mask off and revealing a normal looking man. Probably no older than 30. Guilt washes over Damon as he pulls the trigger and the Drac falls lifelessly to the cold, hard floor. He was so sidetracked that he didn't see Klaus enter the room and walk up behind him.

Klaus grabs Damon's gun from his hand, throwing it across the room and pushing him up against the wall. He stands still as Klaus holds his gun under Damon's chin, aiming it upwards.

"Goodnight Party Poison."

* * *

><p>Kobra Kid turns around just in time to make eye contact with Damon before Klaus pulls the trigger. He slumps against the wall and falls to the ground. Tears form in Kobra Kid's eyes, clouding his vision, as he watches his brother die. Rage takes over his body, as he lets out a scream and rushes towards Klaus, firing rapidly. Klaus sighs and jerks around firing a shot into Kobra Kid's heart.<p>

He looks confused for a moment, before looking down at his wound. He collapses, hand against his chest. "Why?" He chokes out, looking up at Klaus.

"Because I can." He says, kicking Kobra Kid's chin. He lies on the ground, looking at his brothers body before he closes his eyes and exhales his last breath.

* * *

><p>"PARTY! KOBRA!" Grace yells as Elena pulls her to the door. Alaric shields them as they make their way out. Once they're in the clear, he pulls the door closed, locking himself inside with the Draculoids. He kills two more before Klaus approaches him. Alaric drops his gun, staring into the evil mans eyes as he holds the gun to the side of his head.<p>

"Why do you refuse to fight me, Fun Ghoul?" He asks, amused.

"I don't need a gun to fight you." He replies.

"You will die either way, Killjoy." Klaus tells him, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm not afraid to die, Klaus." He tells him, closing his eyes.

"Good. I hope you enjoy your time in hell." He says, smirking and pulling the trigger.

* * *

><p>"We have to go back and save them." Grace cries as Elena carries her through the parking lot. A blue van screeches to a stop in front of them and the door opens.<p>

"Get in, Killjoys." A voice says from inside. The two girls jump in and the door closes behind them. The driver hits the gas and BLI fades into the night.


End file.
